Now Tell Me Why You Feel That Way
by ratchetsfangirl
Summary: The Daleks NEED phyciatric help. So when the Doctor captures one, he decides the best place for it would obviously be in a counseling office! If this poor Dalek hears the words "And why is that?" one more time, he might just explode.


The Doctor Who plot bunnies have taken control of my brain and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I regret nothing. Here we go! Credit goes to my little brother for helping me with this story!

Disclaimer- I own a Nyan Cat sticker. I love it! I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters mentioned. I love them anyway!

* * *

This. Was. Humiliating. He was a _Dalek_, the most powerful being in the entire galaxy and he did _not_ need _counseling_! That accursed Doctor had decided that instead of killing him, he would be better off in one of Earth's psychiatric help facilities. The Doctor had stripped him of **all** powers and left him in a hospital's care. Now everyday some _pathetic_ human whose name he figured out was Doctor Stevens, tried to "help" him overcome his "problem". Today was no different.

"Hello Nickolas! How are you doing today?" the forever cheery Doctor Stevens asked. In the many days spent here, Doctor Stevens had decided that the Dalek needed to identify with a name other than "Dalek". When he had refused to give the doctor a name, Doctor Stevens had came up with one for him. He had no idea how much it irked the Dalek to be given such a _stupid_ name, and a human one no less.

"I DO NOT ANSWER TO THAT NAME!" the Dalek screeched in his usual voice. "I AM A DALEK AND YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Hmmm, yes." Doctor Stevens mumbled. "I've been wondering, why do you feel the need to scream everything you say?" This stupid human. Couldn't he tell that this was the way all Daleks talked?

"BECAUSE I AM A DALEK! YOU ARE INFERIOR! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"You see, you've been saying that ever since you got here. Why do you want to exterminate everyone?"

"THE DALEKS ARE THE MASTER RACE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Did you maybe have a rough childhood?"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" God, this was infuriating. Couldn't this Doctor Stevens just take a hint and leave him alone? Stevens reached into his bag and pulled out several sheets of paper with inkblots scattered all over them.

"Okay Nickolas. I'm going to show you some pictures of random inkblots. I want you to tell me what you see in them when I show you them. Okay?"

"DALEKS DO NOT ASSOCIATE WITH HUMANS!"

"I'm sure the Daleks will forgive you Nickolas. All ready? Here we go." Doctor Stevens picked up the first picture and showed it to the Dalek. "What do you see?"

"I SEE INK!"

"I understand that, but what do you see in the ink?"

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW SOMETHING CAN BE SEEN IN INK! EXPLAIN! EXPLAAAAAAIN!"

"Alright, calm down."

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"I _am_ explaining! You are supposed to look at the patterns the ink makes, and try to see a picture with your brain or whatever it is you have in there. Now try this one." Doctor Stevens held up a new paper.

"I SEE THE TARDIS!"

"Okay, see! Now we're making progress! What about this one?"

"I SEE DEATH!"

"Okaay. And this one?"

"I SEE EXTERMINATE!"

"How do you _see_ "exterminate"?

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Good Lord he was getting frustrated. It was bad enough not being with any power, but to know he could do nothing to exterminate this "Doctor Stevens" was just unbearable.

"How about we take a break okay?" Stevens said as he packed up his things. "Let's just chill for five minutes." He left the room, giving the Dalek a few minutes of peace and quiet. This human was just infuriating. If only he had another Dalek to kill this human with him. Looking around, he noticed an electrical outlet. Hovering slightly closer to them, he touched it and felt the electrical current. This idea he had just might work! He used the electricity to power up just for a second and sent out a distress signal to all Daleks listening. He hovered back to his place, just in time for Doctor Stevens to walk back in. "Alright, feeling better?"

"NEGATIVE! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"I'm still not understanding this whole 'exterminating' thing. Why do you want to do that?"

"THE DALEKS ARE THE MASTER RACE!"

"You see, the last person who thought he was the part of the master race was Hitler. He killed a lot of innocent people."

"HITLER WAS WRONG!"

"Yes exactly! Hitler was wrong because there is no such thing as 'the master race'. All races are equal!"

"NEGATIVE! HITLER WAS WRONG BECAUSE DALEKS ARE THE MASTER RACE, NOT HUMANS!"

"No. No they're not. Why do you believe that?"

"BECAUSE THE DALEKS ARE THE MASTER RACE! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS! WE ARE THE MASTER RACE!" All of a sudden three new Daleks burst into the building! One went and powered up the captured Dalek while the other two went and held Doctor Stevens down.

"Nickolas what's going on here?" Stevens cried. The once captured Dalek went over to the overturned pictures of splattered ink. He held one up for Doctor Stevens to see.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE, DOCTOR?"

"Umm. I see a bird!" Stevens wailed. He was terribly frightened.

"NEGATIVE! THE CORRECT ANSWER WAS 'EXTERMINATE'! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" And with that, the annoyed Dalek fired a laser into Doctor Stevens, who instantly evaporated. The Daleks started firing lasers randomly.

"WE ARE THE MASTER RACE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!

* * *

That was probably the weirdest thing I've ever written. Yep. Still regret nothing! Please leave a review to tell me if you liked it! Peace out!

EXTERMINATE!


End file.
